deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark at the Top of the Stairs
"The Dark at the Top of the Stairs" is the 15th episode of Devious Maids. Summary When Carmen feels threatened by an old flame from Alejandro's past, she goes to great lengths to make sure her career isn't in jeopardy. Zoila intervenes with Valentina's job, while ignoring the problems arising at home with her husband, Pablo. Rosie starts a new job working for Kenneth Miller, a post-stroke patriarch, and his dysfunctional family. Marisol tries to make peace with Opal. Peri threatens Spence into staying in their marriage. As Adrian copes with the home invasion, he fails to protect Evelyn in a dangerous situation. Plot Peri revisits her doctor and is confused as to why she isn't pregnant yet, for she and Spence have been having sex every night this week and, as she puts it, it would be better for her marriage if she were pregnant. She has the doctor shoot her up with all the fertility drugs he's got, then heading home where her husband is waiting for her; she tells him that she won't be showing for a while, and he tells her that he's in love with Rosie. He confesses about the affair and makes clear that he has plans to leave Peri in favor of their former maid, and she is distraught, going as far as to smash a framed photograph of her soon-to-be-''ex''-husband. Later, Spence approaches Peri as she's playing with Tucker and says that he told that lawyers that he wants very little and so he sees no reason that this thing should get ugly. Peri points out that she's a star and that men don't leave stars for maids, and she threatens to ruin his career my spreading vicious rumors about his affair to the tabloids. He doesn't care, but then she threatens to move to Europe and take Tucker with her. Spence threatens to fight her in court but she points out that he'll lose because he's the scum shacking up with the maid. He says that no judge will let her move to Europe while she's pregnant with their child, but she reveals that she's not actually pregnant; that was just a maneuver designed to save their marriage - "Oh well." Spence calls her a monster, to which she says that she appears so nice in her films, proceeding to recap that if he sees Rosie even one more time then she will destroy him. Rosie later hears of the couple's divorce on TV and comes round to see Spence and how he's doing, but Spence sends her away, saying that he doesn't want to see her because she destroyed his family. She is devastated, while Peri watches this take place and smiles victoriously. Rosie gets a job working as a maid for Reggie's uncle, Kenneth Miller. He's an old stroke victim who's wheelchair-bound and can't speak, living with his wife, Didi, and his daughter, Lucinda. Rosie is surprised that the younger of the pair is Mr. Kenneth's wife, and she sits awkwardly as the two of them start insulting one another. To Rosie's comfort, Didi assures her that Lucinda and she are not always like this... because sometimes they get nasty. Rosie now grows fearful. She later discovers Lucinda baking a cake for her father's upcoming birthday and learns that she's a sculptor; she was just starting to make a name for herself when her mother died and she had to move back home to take care of her father. Then one night he went out drinking and came back with the gold-digger he's married to now. Lucinda vows to never forgive him for allowing that slut to crawl into her mother's bed, and even just thinking about it makes her want to spit into her cake mix. Because of this, Rosie offers to finish the cake, and Lucinda is happy to know that Rosie is going to be on her side. Later, Rosie is repairing one of Kenneth's shirts for his birthday dinner when Didi returns home from a night on the clubs. She explains how she just needs to have a good time sometimes and tells Rosie about how she met her husband at the strip club she used to work at; she thought he was the most well-dressed man she'd ever met and she genuinely fell in love with him. She likes to remind herself that, when he's gone, all his fortune will be hers, and she tells Rosie that she'd do well to remember that too. For Kenneth's birthday dinner, Rosie decides to dress him up in a nice suit and Didi, Lucinda and Reggie are all very impressed. However, an argument still breaks out between the two women and it becomes so egregious that Kenneth is able to summon the strength to bang his fist down on the table. Rosie tells the two warring Millers that she thinks that means she works for him. Zoila learns when Valentina calls Pablo that her daughter is now working for the Powells, and this scares her to death because she is aware of just how dangerous these people can be. She marches over to the Powell mansion and demands that her daughter come home, but Valentina still refuses to allow her mother to continue dictating her life. As such, when Valentina isn't looking, Zoila steals a valuable jeweled egg from the Powells' collection, slipping it into her purse before exiting the mansion. However, she is spotted by Ethan the pool boy, who goes on to warn Valentina of her mother's treachery. She realizes that if Mrs. Powell were to see that the egg thingy is missing then she'd think Valentina stole it and then she'd fire her, and so she calls her father to have him set her mother straight. Pablo reprimands Zoila for her devious actions back home. He says how she constantly makes him and Valentina so unhappy, and she is surprised to hear that he too finds her difficult to live with. She goes to return to egg and, when she returns home, Pablo's bags are packed. He announces that he needs his space from her and proceeds to leave her, to her devastation. Marisol wants to move some of her things into the hallway closet of Nick's house, but Opal refuses to allow her to move Dahlia's things out of said closet without Nick's permission. Marisol proceeds to have her movers move all of her boxes into Nick's bedroom, meaning the room is swarmed by the time Nick returns home. He receives her passive aggressive message that she needs the closet space to put her things in, and when he learns that Opal prevented her from moving Dahlia's old possessions into the garage, he decides to allow her to call thew folks at Goodwill and have them send a truck to donate everything. When this happens, Opal is shocked and appalled, and she rushes to the closet and cries upon seeing that it's empty; all of Dahlia's things are gone. She screams that Marisol had no right to touch them and that this is not her house, which Marisol talks to the other maids about. They say they understand Opal feeling like she has a say around the house because they too have come to feel very at home in the places they've worked, and they encourage Marisol to try and work it out with Opal as opposed to talking to Nick and having her fired. Marisol tries to do this, going to Opal and revealing that she's writing a book about what she went through to get her son out of jail; she had to work as a maid for six months and so she definitely has respect for people who do this job. She apologizes for moving Dahlia's things and Opal then divulges that she was nineteen when she met Dahlia, single and pregnant. Dahlia was kind enough to offer her a job and was not only her employer, but her friend. Still, she sees no excuse for her behavior and apologizes to Marisol in turn. The two of them decide to start fresh but, later, once Nick has left for San Francisco, Marisol discovers a note in the closet from Dahlia's mother telling her with extreme immediacy to get Opal out of the house. Carmen attends yet another celebrity party with Alejandro, but he is too busy talking to an old flame of his named Dario. Carmen fears that people are starting to notice that the two gay men are flirting, but Alejandro doesn't seem to care, simply sending Carmen home and telling her not to wait up. The next morning, Alejandro returns home and Carmen berates him for allowing her to worry; she says that if he's going to have sex with hot guys then he should do it at home. However, Alejandro reveals that he and Dario weren't having sex - they were simply talking. He explains that Dario was the one that got away, and Alejandro chose his career over him and, after running into him last night, he's starting to regret his decision. Now Dario has requested that Alejandro move away with him and he's considering it. Carmen points out that the two of them are getting married in six weeks, but Alejandro says maybe not. Later, Carmen has Odessa read over the contract, and she is worried when she learns that it says she doesn't get her record deal unless she and Alejandro are legally wed. Not wanting to allow this opportunity to slip through her fingers, Carmen comes up with a devious plan... Evelyn is out with Tanya, who comments on the scrumptiousness of her new bodyguard Tony, and the two of them end up encountering the very same homeless woman that the masked gunmen gave Evelyn's blood ruby necklace to following the robbery. Evelyn sees this and ends up fighting her over it, but unfortunately the homeless woman gets away. As such, Evelyn has Tony drive she and Adrian to the homeless part of town so that she can hand out fliers and get her necklace back. A frightening homeless man starts to approach her menacingly and Adrian does absolutely nothing to protect her, being too afraid himself. Instead, she has to wait for Tony to return to her side before the homeless man backs off, and Adrian appears almost as disappointed in himself as Evelyn is in him right now. Later, Tony finds the homeless woman and tells her that she's wearing stolen jewelry. She assures that someone gave it to her, but Tony says that now she's going to give it to him, whether she likes it or not. He proceeds to give the necklace back to Evelyn and she is ecstatic. She wonders how she can ever repay her new employee but he tells her that seeing her smile is payment enough. She enjoys hearing this very much. Later, Carmen and Alejandro's engagement party commences, and Odessa finds Carmen just after she's finished bribing the bartender to make sure Alejandro has a drink in his hand all night and then say something specific when she gives him the cue. The house manager wonders what the former maid is up to, but Carmen lies as she assures her that she's not up to anything. Later, Alejandro wants to talk to Carmen, but, thanks to her handiwork, he's now very drunk. She tells the guests that they still have to wait six more weeks until the wedding and they act disappointed, at which Carmen gives the bartender the cue and he suggests that the two of them get married now. She's already arranged for Father Tomas to be present so that he can officiate the ceremony, and as the bartender has everybody chant "wedding", Carmen removes her black coat to reveal that she's been wearing a white dress underneath the entire time. She then attempts to marry Alejandro, but he ceases the ceremony when he realizes what's going on, then taking Carmen upstairs so that he can talk to her in private. She laments that they need to get married because if he runs off with Dario then her record deal and everything that comes with it all goes away. Alejandro assures that that won't happen because he will personally see to it that his label honors their deal, not just because he's her friend but because he believes in her talent. She's a star waiting to happen. Carmen declares that Alejandro is the best husband she never married, but then the four armed gunmen who robbed the Powell mansion crash the party. One of them shoots his gun upward to prove that he's not screwing around, but one of the bullets hits Alejandro up on the inside balcony, and he ends up collapsing, covered in blood. As Carmen begs for someone to call 911, the gunmen leave, and another wants to go back and see if Alejandro is okay, but the others won't let him. Odessa runs to Alejandro's aid as she announces that the ambulance is on its way, but he's unresponsive and there's so much blood. Odessa shakes her head and Carmen knows what that means: Alejandro Rubio is dead, and she can do nothing but cry over his body. Trivia *Although credited, Drew Van Acker (Remi Delatour) and Susan Lucci (Genevieve Delatour) are absent from this episode. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x02 (The Dark at the Top of the Stairs) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 202 01.png Promo 202 02.png Promo 202 03.png Promo 202 04.png Promo 202 05.png Promo 202 06.png Promo 202 07.png Promo 202 08.png Promo 202 09.png Promo 202 10.png Promo 202 11.png Promo 202 12.png Promo 202 13.png Promo 202 14.png Promo 202 15.png BTS 202 01.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Featured Articles